In an effort to reduce the cost of high-dose chemotherapy (with/without radiotherapy) with autologous stem cell rescue for treatment of breast cancer and hematologic malignancies and to improve the quality of life during treatment by reducing the number of days spent as an inpatient, 36 patients will be treated partially as outpatients, being discharged to an apartment after completing their chemotherapy. Costs and resource utilization will be tracked. Patients treated as outpatients will be matched with an inpatient control patient. Quality of life will be measured by weekly questionnaires.